Luck Of The Partridge
by Cassidy McKenzie
Summary: Luck comes to Sycamore Road...
1. Default Chapter

Hi...first I want to both thank and aplogize to the writers of Eight Is Enough, from whom I 'borrowed' the premise to this story...but a family is a family, no matter what your last name is!  
  
LUCK OF THE PARTRIDGE  
  
It was a warm summer day in San Pueblo, a Friday, to be exact. School had been out for 3 solid weeks, now, and already Danny Partridge was bored. He and Punky lounged in Danny's room, Danny on his back on the bed, and Punky on the floor. They had listened to records until their ears hurt, so now they just more or less vegged out.  
  
Keith had gone to the park to play some flag football with his friends, Laurie was shopping, and Chris and Tracy were over at the Monahan's, most likely getting filled up with brownies and listening to Mrs. Monahan's stories of life back in Ireland.  
  
Yes, sir, Danny thought, this was going to be one long summer.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Danny didn't even bother to look to see who it was. "Come in," he called, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Shirley poked her head inside. "Here's your mail, honey. Oh, hi, Punky, I didn't know you were here." Shirley smiled, entering and handing Danny a small stack of letters.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Partridge." Punky said lazily. "I can go home if you want me to."  
  
"Now, why would I want you to go home?" Shirley smiled at him, shaking her head. "You may stay as long as you'd like. I'll have lunch ready in about an hour, if you'd like to join us."  
  
"Yeah!" Punky's eyes widened. "I'd like that."  
  
"Now, in the meantime, why don't you boys go outside and get some fresh air? It's too nice a day to be holed up in here."  
  
"Okay, Mom, in a minute. I wanna read my mail, first." Danny was already sorting through the letters she'd brought.  
  
"Expecting anything interesting?" Shirley asked, starting for the door.  
  
"No, but you never know. One of these envelopes could hold the secret to a very profitable summer."  
  
"I see, well, good luck," Shirley said, trying not to laugh as she left the room.  
  
"Let's see," Danny muttered, tearing open one envelope. "Huh. Garbage." He wadded up the paper after reading it.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"It was one of those goofy chain letters, you know, where they want you to send a dollar to ten people you know. Sorry, but I don't send money to anyone!" Danny bulls-eyed the wad perfectly into the trashcan near the door.  
  
"A chain letter?" Punky frowned. "Man, didn't you at least read it? Didn't it say you'd have bad luck for breaking the chain?" He scrambled over to the trashcan.  
  
"Hah. Some bad luck," Danny pulled a dollar bill from the envelope. "I just got me a free buck."  
  
Punky retrieved the letter, smoothing it out on the floor. He scanned the words, shaking his head. "Yep, that's what it says, all right. 'Bad luck will fall on you and yours should you break the chain.'" Punky looked up at his friend. "Aren't you worried?"  
  
"About what?" Danny pulled a face. "Those things are just a hoax. They try to scare you into sending money out, and, well, you know me. Money is sacred to me."  
  
"I know, but…" Punky waved the paper at him. "Wait until something happens! You'll change your mind!"  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Here's an idea, you keep the chain letter. I'm keeping the dollar!" He looked greedily at it, his eyes nearly dancing.  
  
  
===  
  
Keith, Skizzy, Gordy, Ralph, Archie and Mark were in the middle of their flag football game. As it was, Ralph, Archie and Mark were ahead by one touchdown, but Keith, Skizzy and Gordy were in the huddle, discussing a strategy to even the score.  
  
As the quarterback, Keith called the play. "Okay, I'll fake a handoff to Skiz, then Gordy, you go around the left flank, head toward the goal and I'll throw it to you. They won't know what hit 'em."  
  
"Okay, but make sure you get me right on the numbers. If I have to make any adjustments, the play'll be over. Mark's pretty quick." Gordy told him.  
  
"Oh, I will," Keith grinned. "It'll be perfect."  
  
"Watch out for Ralph. When he smells a trick, he goes for the throat. And you being a singer, well, that could be pretty bad," Skizzy peered over at his friends' heads at Ralph as he paced back and forth beyond them.  
  
"Don't worry. We can't miss with this one, especially if you block Ralph for me," he told Skizzy. "Then we're home free." Keith clapped both boys on the backs and they broke the huddle, taking their places.  
  
At center position, Gordy waited for Keith to call the signal to hike it. Hearing him, he tossed it to him and followed Keith's instructions, heading around the left toward the goal.  
  
Keith had barely gotten the ball in his hands when he saw Ralph thundering toward him. As promised, he pretended to hand the ball to Skizzy, then backed up, preparing to throw the pass. Something wasn't right. Ralph was still charging at him; where was Skizzy? Keith looked over to find his friend face down on the grass, thanks to a counter block from Archie. Crap!  
  
He had no time to find Gordy, now. He didn't even have time to think! Ralph nailed him right in the midsection with his shoulder, leveling him like a sheaf of wheat.  
  
Keith grunted both from Ralph's vicious blow and having the wind knocked out of him as he slammed into the ground. The ball flew out of his grip and Mark intercepted it, running for their goal free and clear.  
  
"All right!" Archie crowed, following Mark into the end zone and giving him a high five.  
  
Skizzy crawled up, grass stains all over his shirt and a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, Partridge…"  
  
Keith huddled there on the grass for a moment, trying to catch his breath, and his teammates went over to him.  
  
"You okay?" Gordy asked.  
  
Keith winced, slowly sitting up and holding his left side. "Yeah, I guess…jeez, Ralph, you didn't have to hit me so hard! Besides, this is flag football, you jerk!" He breathed hard as the other boys surrounded him as well.  
  
"Your flag fell off when you faked the handoff," Ralph explained. "But I am sorry, Keith. I didn't mean to level you like that."  
  
Gordy and Skizzy pulled Keith to his feet. To their chagrin, he wasn't able to straighten up right away. Ralph exchanged concerned looks with the others.  
  
"Come on, Keith, quit goofing around. It wasn't that hard," Mark kidded.  
  
"How do you know?" Keith snapped, limping over to a bench on the sideline with Skizzy's help. It seemed that every breath he took aggravated the pain near his ribs.  
  
"Maybe we'd better call it off. He can't play like that," Gordy frowned, watching Keith deal with his pain.  
  
"He's faking!" Archie shook his head. "You're losing by two touchdowns, and this is Partridge's way of getting out of it."  
  
"He's not faking," Gordy shook his head. "Keith's not a quitter, we all know that. He plays hard and fair. He's hurt, you guys."  
  
Gordy moved over to join Keith on the bench. "Want me to drive you home?"  
  
Exhaling gingerly, Keith thought for a moment, then nodded. "I guess so. Sorry I ruined the play."  
  
"Not your fault. I told you Ralph could smell a trick. And all this time, I thought he was more into food."  
  
Keith laughed in spite of the pain, letting Gordy help him to his feet.  
  
continued... 


	2. LUCK OF THE PARTRIDGE, PART 2

LUCK OF THE PARTRIDGE, PART 2  
  
Danny and Punky sat high up in the treehouse, not doing much more than they had been in Danny's room. At least they were obeying Shirley; the air was certainly fresh, but it didn't motivate either of them to do anything constructive.  
  
"I saw Gloria Hickey at the store yesterday. She said her folks signed her up for day camp." Punky poked at a knot in the wood floor.  
  
"Yeah?" Danny tried not to look too interested. "What one?"  
  
Punky shrugged. "Some weird name, like Okiefenokie or something like that. Why? You want to go there, too?"  
  
"No, no…but it would give me something to do. I mean, how many reruns of "Gilligan's Island" can you watch?"  
  
Punky grinned. "I thought you'd rather open a lemonade stand or something; you know, make a little dough."  
  
"Lemonade stands are for kids. I passed mine on down to Chris a couple of years ago. Camp's not so bad, I hear. There's tons of stuff to do."  
  
"They separate the boys and the girls," Punky told him.  
  
"Oh." Danny looked deflated.  
  
Below them, they heard Gordy's bomb of a car coming, and both boys got on their knees, watching over the railing as the car puttered up the street and stopped in front of the house.  
  
"Hey, how come Keith got a ride home? He said he'd never get in Gordy's jalopy again," Danny wondered out loud.  
  
The passenger door opened and Keith got out, looking a little wobbly, somewhat bent over, his hand to his side.   
  
"Looks like he's hurt," Punky said, looking wide-eyed at Danny. "The chain letter!" he said softly.  
  
Danny shot him a look. "Oh, come on."  
  
"It said 'you and yours.' If Keith's hurt, man...!"  
  
Both of them looked back over the railing. Gordy pulled away and Keith waved a hand. Then, trying his best to straighten up, he started for the house.  
  
Danny scrambled for the steps, climbing down the tree faster than a monkey, with his friend right behind.  
  
"Keith!" Danny ran breathlessly to his brother.  
  
"Oh, fine," Keith muttered, looking skyward. "My luck never changes."  
  
His words made Danny gape.  
  
"Hey, Keith, did you get hurt playing football?" Punky wasn't exactly known for his shyness.  
  
Keith tensed. "Hurt? No, not exactly…"  
  
"Then how come you were all bent over?" Punky asked.  
  
"Well, Ralph tackled me sort of hard…" he stopped. "Hey, why am I telling you?"  
  
"Are you hurt, Keith?" Danny's eyes were wide.  
  
"No. Is Mom in the house?"  
  
Now, Danny looked worried. "If you're not hurt, why are you asking?"  
  
"I just wondered, that's all. Where was she last?" Keith glanced at the house.  
  
"The kitchen, I guess. She was fixing lunch for Punky and me. Are you sure you're not hurt?"  
  
Keith looked frustrated. "Yes, I'm sure, and if Mom asks, you haven't seen me, got it?" He grabbed Danny's shirtfront, bringing the boy nearly to his toes. Then he winced, letting go and grabbing his side.  
  
"You are hurt!" Danny gulped.  
  
"I told you, I just got tackled a little hard, that's all."  
  
"I thought you were playing flag football," Punky said.  
  
"I thought so, too, but Ralph got carried away. Look, you guys, I don't want Mom to see me right now. Do me a favor and make sure she stays in the kitchen while I go upstairs and jump in the shower." Keith's face was serious.  
  
"Okay," Danny agreed. "C'mon, Punk." He led Punky up the sidewalk.  
  
The two boys slipped inside, heading for the kitchen. Keith stood by the open front door. Peeking in the kitchen door, Danny saw Shirley at the counter and he turned, waving Keith on. Keith headed for the staircase as Danny and Punky went non-chalantly into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Mom," Danny said innocently.  
  
Fixing a green salad, Shirley looked behind her. "Hi, honey. You two ready for lunch? It's nearly ready. Was that Gordy's car I heard outside?"  
  
Punky and Danny exchanged looks. "Gordy's? No, I think it was the garbage truck. They sound a lot alike."  
  
"So I've heard," Shirley smiled, tearing a lettuce leaf into the bowl. "Danny, do me a favor and run over to the Monahan's for Chris and Tracy. I hope they didn't eat too many brownies and spoiled their appetites."  
  
Danny swallowed. "The Monahan's? What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to get lunch on the table," Shirley said, giving him a curious look. "Now, scoot, and make sure you all wash your hands."  
  
On his way out the door, Danny stared at Punky. The taller boy went forward. "Can I help you, Mrs. Partridge?"  
  
"Why thank you, Punky. Yes, you can put the cornbread in that basket for me."  
  
Punky did as he was told, trying to stay out of her way. Then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Want me to answer that, Mrs. Partridge?" Punky offered.  
  
"No, dear, I can get it," Shirley started for the living room.  
  
He tried to block her way. "It could be one of those pesky salesmen."  
  
"Well, I think I can get rid of him." Shirley was a tiny bit puzzled at his concern. She moved past him, walking briskly to the door.  
  
Opening it, she was surprised to see Reuben there, holding a big pot.  
  
"Reuben! You're just in time for lunch!" She indicated the pot. "Is that for leftovers?"  
  
"No, I made some chili this morning, and I wanted your opinion on it! Bonnie says I make it too hot, but I think it's perfect. I just want to know what you and the kids think."  
  
"Wonderful! It'll go great with the cornbread I made…I was going to heat some soup, but this is even better. There's only me, Danny, Punky, Chris and Tracy home, though." Shirley led him into the kitchen, where he sat the pot on the stove.  
  
"There's enough here to feed an army. I'd appreciate it if you put some aside for Keith and Laurie, too. I need everybody's input." Reuben looked curiously at Punky, who was diligently working with the cornbread, just as he'd been told.  
  
Shirley smiled. "Punky's helping me out here while Danny retrieves Chris and Tracy from Mrs. Monahan's."  
  
"Oh, I see. Can I do something to help?"  
  
"Well, I was going to just eat in here, but I think we'll go in the dining room. Be a doll and set the table in there for me."  
  
"Okay," Reuben nodded, getting everything together, still eyeing Punky.   
  
Punky returned the curiosity by eyeing Reuben as well, and Shirley shook her head, laughing to herself.  
  
  
===  
  
Finished with his shower, Keith sat on the bed, trying to redress without causing pain to his midriff. It wasn't easy; he was still extremely sore. The bruise there under his ribcage was gigantic!   
  
He tugged on his socks, his face reflecting pain. Darn that Ralph, anyway! If Mom saw him like this, she'd never let him play another quarter of football the rest of his life!  
  
Finally having gotten the socks on, Keith looked at his boots there on the floor nearby. He was just too exhausted to even think of putting them on right now. He carefully lay back on the bed, trying to muster the strength, but it wasn't coming, not right away. Maybe sneakers were a better answer. They weren't heavy. They were also clear on the other side of the room. Maybe in a minute, he'd feel like getting up…  
  
He closed his eyes, resting for a moment against the pillow. Why was he feeling so sluggish?  
  
He heard someone out in the hallway and he sat forward very carefully, reaching over and opening the door a crack. It was Danny, Chris and Tracy, using the bathroom sink to wash up for lunch.  
  
Danny spotted him and came in. "Does your side still hurt?"  
  
"No, not…too much. You haven't squealed on me to Mom, have you?"  
  
"Nope. She doesn't even know you're home. Are you coming down for lunch? Mr. Kinkaid's here."  
  
"I'll be down in a minute. You and Punky act like I just got here, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Danny nodded. "Uh, Keith…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How lucky do you feel right now?"  
  
Keith frowned. "What?"  
  
Danny just shook his head. "Never mind. Give me about 10 minutes to clue Punky in. He's a slow learner."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes. "Great. And in answer to your luck question, not very!"  
  
Swallowing, Danny exited.  
  
  
===  
  
It looked as if Reuben's chili was a hit with everyone, which pleased him immensely. Even little Tracy's face reflected happiness and a little of the sauce at the same time.  
  
"Reuben, this really is wonderful!" Shirley swallowed another spoonful.  
  
"Not too hot?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda hot, but I like it," Danny mumbled through the cornbread.  
  
"It is a little on the spicy side, but that's what makes it so good!" Shirley said.  
  
The kitchen door opened and Keith entered, trying to stand as straight as he could. So far, so good. "Hi, everybody."  
  
"Hi, Keith!" Danny and Punky cried in unison, and he shot them a 'cut it out' look.  
  
"Oh, Keith, you're right in time for some of Reuben's chili!" Shirley looked up, sliding her chair back.  
  
"Great!" He hoped he didn't sound too nervous, easing down into a chair next to Tracy.  
  
Shirley glanced down at his feet. The boy was in his socks! "Where are your shoes?"  
  
He looked down. "Oh, uh…I took them off. They got pretty hammered."  
  
"Oh," she said, seemingly unnerved by this strange sequence of events. She moved off into the kitchen. "How'd your game go? Did you win?" Shirley called.  
  
"Fine…it ended in a tie."  
  
She returned with a steaming bowl for him. "A tie?"  
  
"Why didn't you keep playing until somebody won?" Reuben asked.  
  
"Well, we were going to, but one of the guys had to go home." Well, he told himself, it was the truth! He stared down at the chili in the bowl. Suddenly, he felt a little queasy. Not wanting to let on, he took the spoon and stirred it.  
  
Reuben watched him. "It tastes better in your mouth."  
  
"Yeah," Keith grinned nervously. "It was just…hot."  
  
"Wait'll you taste it! You think it's hot now, boy!" Chris said eagerly from across the table.  
  
"It's hot, hot?" Keith swallowed.  
  
"More like spicy. Try it honey; you love spicy food," Shirley urged.  
  
Nodding, Keith slowly brought the spoon up to his mouth and swallowed. They were right. Spicy! He could just imagine what his stomach would say when it landed. His mouth loved it, but would his gut?  
  
"That's….spicy, all right. Great, Reuben." Keith nodded.  
  
"One spoonful won't help. Come on, keep eating! There's plenty more! I want your honest opinion!"  
  
Nodding again, Keith found himself painted into the proverbial corner. He kept spooning it in, and was surprised to find that it wasn't bothering him at all. For now.  
  
The front door opened, and Laurie called out, "Mom, I'm home!"  
  
"We're in the dining room, honey! Come have some chili!"  
  
Laurie entered. "Ooh, chili, huh? I will in a second. Mom, you're not going to believe the luck I had today in the stores!"  
  
There was that word again, and Danny glanced at Punky.   
  
"Find a lot of bargains?"  
  
"Yes, but everything I wanted was already sold out. All I have is a purse full of rainchecks! I hate that! I have to go back downtown in a few weeks to get what I wanted now!"  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm sorry! I don't like those darned rainchecks, either! They're so hard to keep track of, and sometimes the items never come back in stock!" Shirley said sympathetically.  
  
"Talk about your bad luck!" Reuben smiled.  
  
Danny felt Punky kick his foot. He flashed him an 'I know it!' look.  
  
"Well, some of Reuben's chili will make you forget all about your shopping day blues. Want me to get you some?"  
  
"I'll get some, thanks." Laurie sighed, going into the kitchen. "I did manage to find one blouse, but it's a little big in the shoulders. I bought it anyway. You'll help me alter it, won't you?" She returned with her bowl.  
  
"Of course I will," Shirley smiled as Laurie sat down. "Well, it looks as if Keith had the only good luck today, even if his game did end in a draw."  
  
Keith, Danny and Punky all glanced at one another. Keith's eyes told them not to say a word.  
  
"We had pretty good luck at Mrs. Monahan's, Mom," Tracy spoke up.  
  
"You did? What happened?"  
  
"Her sister from Ireland called and talked to her for hours, so we just took our brownies in the living room and watched a funny movie on television!"   
  
Keith had to chuckle. "That is good luck!"  
"Well, not really," Chris sighed. "She said she'd come over here tonight and tell us what her sister said."  
  
"Oh, no!" Shirley, Laurie and Keith moaned, as Danny pushed away from the table, motioning Punky to follow suit.  
  
"Thanks for the chili, Mr. Kincaid."  
  
"You're welcome. Where are you two off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"Oh, no place in particular. We…might head over to Mueller's Park," Danny said.  
  
"While you're there, you'd better look for a four leaf clover. If Mrs. Monahan comes over, we're going to need all the good luck we can find!" Laurie giggled, and everyone around her agreed.  
  
Danny forced a smile, pushing Punky out the door.  
  
Shirley called after him. "Don't forget, we have a rehearsal at four o'clock for our weekend date at the Pavilion!"  
  
"Okay," Danny called back.  
  
"Oh, I forgot about that rehearsal," Laurie said. "I made a date with Doug Webster at six. I guess we'll be finished in time.  
  
"Plenty of time," Shirley nodded.  
  
"Can we fix that blouse after lunch? I'd really like to wear it tonight," Laurie asked her mother.  
  
"Sure, honey. Going any place special?"  
  
Laurie shrugged. "Just to an art exhibit."  
  
"Huh. Talk about luck," Reuben shook his head.  
  
"Oh, Reuben, come on. Art exhibits are interesting!" Shirley interjected.  
  
"Not if you expect to get lucky," Keith smiled. To Laurie and Shirley's appalled look, he spread his hands. "Well, we were talking about luck, weren't we?"  
  
Laurie made a disgusted face, poking his shoulder as Reuben covered his smile with his napkin, and Chris and Tracy just looked puzzled.  
  
continued... 


	3. LUCK OF THE PARTRIDGE, PART 3

LUCK OF THE PARTRIDGE, PART 3  
  
"You'd better answer that letter, Danny," Punky was saying as they headed for the park. Danny carried his skateboard, and Punky walked beside him, his young face serious.  
  
"I dunno…personally, I think it's all a coincidence, all these things happening. I mean, yeah, Keith got hurt playing football, but Keith could manage to get hurt opening the refrigerator. He's kinda klutzy. Remember that time we were playing street hockey and he drove up in his car? The puck landed by the car door and when he got out, he stepped on it and landed on his rear in the driveway in a puddle of oil, and the sprinkler was on…" Danny grinned, recalling the scene. "I didn't know Keith knew those kind of words."  
  
"Yeah, he was pretty mad," Punky smiled. "He ripped his best pair of jeans and sprained his arm at the same time."   
  
"Besides, I don't think he got hurt too bad this time. He said so himself. Probably hurt his ego more than his body."  
  
"Okay, but what about Laurie, and Chris and Tracy?"  
  
"All coincidences, Punk. Look, nothing's happened to Mom, or even to Mr. Kincaid. Or me!"  
  
"There's still time," Punky said ominously.   
  
Danny shook his head, tossing the skateboard down and getting on it.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Punky cried.  
  
"I'm proving to you that the whole thing's just a big laugh, that's what. Now, how long have I owned this skateboard?"  
  
Punky sighed. "Three years."  
  
"And in those three years, Punky, have you -ever seen me fall off of it, or get hurt with it in any way?"  
  
"No," Punky said, "But there's always a first time."  
  
"Says you!" Danny grinned, pushing off.  
  
Punky sighed, watching as Danny expertly guided the skateboard down the sidewalk. He was a good three hundred feet down the road in no time and Punky had to hurry his step to catch up with him.  
  
"Okay, so you proved your point," Punky called to him.  
  
Danny turned. "What?" he could barely hear Punky over the clatter of the wheels.  
  
It was then that the skateboard hit a break in the sidewalk and flipped up. Danny went one way and the board went the other.  
  
"Ow!" Danny yelped, landing on his back on the cement sidewalk. At least the skateboard had the good sense to fall onto the soft grass of Mrs. Monahan's yard.  
  
Punky ran to him, now. "Are you okay?"  
  
Danny sat up, his face as red as his hair. "Yeah…" he grumbled. He looked up at his friend. "Don't say a word," he said between his teeth.  
  
"Your elbow's bleeding," Punky pointed out. He never was one to take a threat.  
  
Danny checked it out. Sure enough, his left elbow was scraped and emitting a dark red substance.  
  
"Now, will you answer that letter?" Punky asked. "Before someone else gets it?"  
  
Danny sighed, leaning back on his good elbow on the warm sidewalk.  
  
===  
  
Keith wasn't feeling quite right. He was so weak. It took him a long time to get up the strength to do very simple things, like brush his hair or get a shirt from the closet. He knew it was from the rough-housing in the park, but he still didn't dare tell Shirley. She hadn't wanted him to go in the first place. Football had always been a bane of hers, which was why none of her sons ever tried out for the teams at school. She simply would not have it. Keith knew he was too light to play in a real game, anyway, but it would have been nice to be able to say he went out for football, and Danny, well, he wasn't sports minded at all, so it never really bothered him.  
  
He glanced at the clock. Time for rehearsal, he noted. There was no getting around this. No Keith, no rehearsal, it was an unwritten law. Now to just get downstairs and out to the garage without getting winded. Man, he felt a hundred years old!  
  
So he pulled himself up and dragged himself out of the room, trying to muster up some modicum of energy. Look alive, Partridge, or it'll be the bench for the rest of the season, if not your life!   
  
The pain really didn't begin until he was in the garage. He was the first one there, so he relaxed a little, flopping down onto the piano bench for a quick breather before anyone else came in. At first it was a slight pain, more of a twinge, and he tensed, rubbing his left side with the palm of his hand. This had better not keep up, he thought. It hadn't hurt before, why now?  
  
Another twinge made him wince just as Laurie entered the garage. She apparently didn't notice, because she just went over to her organ as usual.  
  
"Nobody else is here, yet?" she asked, glancing at her watch.  
  
Keith shook his head, swallowing and turning away from her as she pulled out her bench and sat down. He waited for another one, but thankfully it didn't come. Relaxing again, he pushed himself up and walked over, picking up his guitar.  
  
As he fiddled with it, he felt another one, just a little sharper than the last one, and he turned his back to her, pulling a face. The guitar clunked, and Laurie looked up.   
  
"Out of tune a little, isn't it?"  
  
Keith swallowed again, waiting until his voice was steady before answering. "Yeah, I guess it is." He closed his eyes for a second, then grabbed the amplifier cord and plugged it in.  
  
He sat down on the stool and began strumming the instrument lightly, waiting for the rest of the family and another painful surprise.  
  
Shirley led the others in, along with Reuben, who took a seat on a nearby trunk.  
  
"Looks like we're a bit late, kids," Shirley said gaily, taking her place at the piano.  
  
Danny, Chris and Tracy each took their familiar places and Keith took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go over "Brown Eyes," first. And, uh, don't worry if I stop singing for a second or two…I just want to check out the harmony." That was good, he thought. Cover your behind, now!  
  
Shirley took his comment as a bit odd, looking over at Laurie, who shrugged as Keith began his count.  
  
"One, two, one, two three," he recited as he'd done so many times before, and Shirley began the song with the piano solo echoing around them.  
  
Keith came in on cue, his soft voice drifting above the music. He got to the line, "Brown eyes, you're beautiful, and this song's for you," when a sharp stab in his side caused him to stop singing. He sucked in a sharp breath, hoping no one would notice the abruptness and swallowed hard, coming back in hard with, "And I know what I feel, and I know that it's real," and kept on unbothered until the song faded to an end. If anyone had any qualms, they didn't express them, and he blew out a big breath, thankful, for once, for the silence.  
  
"Well?" Laurie finally asked.  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"How was the harmony? Did we pass the white glove test?"  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, you sounded great."  
  
"You're not going to be doing that to every song we do, are you, Keith?" Shirley asked.  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
"It's hard to keep up to where we're supposed to be without the lead there," she answered.  
  
"Yeah, and it sounds funny," Chris added.  
  
He sighed. "Okay, okay. I promise not to do it too much."  
  
"Whatever gave you the idea to do it in the first place?" Shirley wanted to know.  
  
He shrugged. Suddenly, all these questions! "I don't know. Like I said, I wanted to check out the harmony. Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Well, yes, seeing as you've never done it to us before," Laurie said.  
  
"I said I wouldn't do it again, and I won't!" Another pain hit and he winced.  
  
"Keith!" Shirley sat forward, her face concerned.  
  
"I'm okay," he swallowed. Think, Partridge, think. He put a hand to his throat. "I…I think I may be coming down with something. My throat feels kind of scratchy."  
  
Danny looked nervously around the room. Yeah, right, Keith, he thought. They're going to believe that one.  
  
Reuben looked especially worried. "Oh, no…not right before a performance! The show is tomorrow! Don't you have some…pills or something you can take?"  
  
Danny's jaw dropped. They fell for it!  
  
"Reuben's right, honey. Go inside and gargle with some warm salt water. Now, before it gets any worse." Shirley ordered firmly.  
  
Grateful for an out, Keith nodded, going out the door.   
  
As Keith exited, Danny reached up, his hand at his own throat. "You know, my throat's a little scratchy, too. Probably from all that fresh air you made me get this morning, Mom. I think I'll go gargle, too."  
  
He quickly put his guitar down and hurried for the door. It closed behind him, and Shirley and Laurie looked at one another.  
  
"Those two are up to something," Laurie said.  
  
"I think you're right, but I don't think I want to know. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Shirley shook her head.  
  
Talk about Mother's Intuition!  
  
===  
  
Keith was in the kitchen when Danny entered the back door. To the red-head's surprise, his brother was leaning over the table, his face scrunched in pain, one hand on his stomach, the other on the table.  
  
"You okay?" Danny went to his side.  
  
Keith looked up, or rather down. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Look, I didn't buy the sore throat excuse, only because I know better. Your stomach hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock." Keith breathed.  
  
"You'd better go upstairs and lie down," Danny glanced behind him. "Hurry, before someone comes in."  
  
Keith nodded wearily, knowing Danny was right. "Okay. Thanks, Danny." He gave Danny a squeeze on the shoulder, and moved off rather stiffly.   
  
Now, Danny knew Keith really wasn't feeling well! He bit his lower lip, watching as his brother more or less limp to the staircase and pull himself up the stairs.  
  
The back door opened and Shirley came in. "Where's Keith?"  
  
"Uh…upstairs, gargling. He said he was gonna take a nap when he got through."  
  
"Oh, a nap, hmmm? I think I'd best go check on him, make sure he used enough salt," Shirley started for the living room, but Danny stopped her.  
  
"No, wait! He…really doesn't want to be bothered. You know how he is when he's got a cold coming on. He's really, really grumpy!"  
  
Shirley put her hands on her hips. "All right, Danny Partridge, what is going on?"  
  
"What…what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what are you and Keith up to? Scratchy throats and all! Spill it!" Shirley glared him down.  
  
"You really want to know?" Danny asked meekly.  
  
"Everything!"  
  
He sighed, looking ceilingward. "Sorry, Keith, but she has power to cut of my allowance," he muttered.   
  
She waited, arms folded now.  
  
"Okay, here goes. Keith got hurt playing football today and I was just covering for him."  
  
Shirley's anger was quickly replaced by concern. "He got hurt? How?"  
  
"A pretty rough tackle. His ribs hurt, I think. He keeps holding his stomach."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Up in his room, lying down," Danny confessed again.  
  
"I'd better look in on him. You, young man, will go back out in the garage and continue with rehearsal," She ordered sternly.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry I lied, Mom, but he…we didn't want you to worry."  
  
She just shook her head, going into the living room.  
  
===  
  
Keith lay huddled on his bed, trying not to breathe too hard, because every breath hurt worse than the one before it. He was still fairly weak, and very sleepy.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Go away, Danny!" he called, still holding his middle.  
  
The door opened, and he was surprised to see Shirley there instead.  
  
"Mom!" he gulped.  
  
He moved to sit up, but winced, and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Danny told me what happened at the park."  
  
He sighed, shaking his head and falling back down on the pillow. "Little snitch."  
  
"Oh, he wasn't very forthcoming. I had to beat it out of him." She smiled, sitting down on the bed beside him. "Keith, why didn't you just tell me you'd gotten hurt?"  
  
"Because…because you're a woman."  
  
"Pardon?" she asked, her eyebrows lifting.  
  
"You just don't understand football."  
  
"Oh," she smiled. "I understand that it's a dangerous sport, and if I had my choice, my boys wouldn't play it."  
  
"See? No understanding at all." He looked up, frustrated, and she continued.  
  
"I also understand that football is a part of a boy's life, and that I can't watch over you every minute, and that chances are, you will get hurt sometimes." She paused. "Danny said you got tackled."  
  
"Yeah," Keith muttered. "Ralph forgot it was only flag football. His attention span is about the same as a dragonfly's or something."  
  
"Did he hit you in the ribs?"  
  
Keith nodded, reaching down and pulling up his shirt.   
  
She gasped, seeing the huge purple area to the left of his navel. "Oh, Keith, that looks bad. I think we should take you to see Dr. Bentley!"  
  
" Mom, please. It doesn't hurt all that much…it should go away in a day or two…"  
  
"Keith, your ribs might be broken!"  
  
"No, it doesn't feel like it. I've had a few broken ribs in my day, and this doesn't even come close. It's just a bruise, Mom, honest."  
  
She saw the sincerity in his eyes, and after a thought, she gave in. "All right. We'll give it two days, and if it's not any better, you are going to the doctor!"  
  
He looked relieved. "Okay. Two days."  
  
She glanced at her watch. "One day, 23 hours and fifty four seconds."  
  
He grinned, wanting to laugh, and knowing he couldn't.   
She leaned down, kissing his cheek. "I'll let you rest. We can rehearse again later, before Laurie leaves on her date."  
  
"Thanks, Mom."  
  
He watched her leave, then relaxed a little.   
  
continued...  



	4. LUCK OF THE PARTRIDGE, PART 4

LUCK OF THE PARTRIDGE, PART 4  
  
He must have been tired, because he didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep until he woke up several hours later. It was dark out, now, and as he moved to roll over, he was hit by more pain. He gasped, pressing into his belly. Man, he thought, what is going on?  
  
He managed to sit up, and when he did, he had to double right over. This couldn't be good.  
  
Waiting, he caught his breath, then eased his feet to the floor. Using the bedpost as leverage, he stood up. The pain stopped for now, and he shook his head, absently rubbing his side with the palm of his hand.  
  
He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Slowly feeling his way along the wall, he went to the top of the stairs. He could hear the television going and he gripped the railing, padding down the steps and wondering what time it was.  
  
Chris and Tracy were still up, watching an old movie, so he knew it couldn't be too late. Still, Laurie had gone on her date; he'd missed the rehearsal. Why didn't someone wake him?  
  
He moved into the kitchen, where he found Danny at the table. The kid had his usual supply of milk and cookies, and looked up when he saw Keith.  
  
"There's more cookies in the cookie jar, if you want some," Danny said, his mouth still half full. It was a repulsive sight to Keith, and Danny knew that.  
  
Keith shook his head. "Where's Mom?"  
  
"The Monahan's. She said she would spare the rest of us, and go over there before Mrs. Monahan came here," Danny grinned.  
  
Keith, looking quite rumpled from his long sleep, pulled out a chair and sat down.  
  
"You look awful," Danny said, wide eyed.  
  
"I'm fine," Keith fairly snapped at him.  
  
"You're grumpy," Danny said, getting up and putting the milk back in the refrigerator.  
  
"How long's she been gone?"  
  
"About an hour. Why?"  
  
"Why didn't someone call me for rehearsal? We need to work on the numbers for tomorrow's show!"  
  
"We didn't have another rehearsal. Mom said you were resting, and it's a little hard to rehearse not having you there," Danny said, standing behind Keith and leaning down, peering into his face. "Do you know how pale you are?"  
  
"Get your cookie breath out of my face!" Keith turned away.  
  
"Personally, Keith, I think you're exhausted. Didn't you get enough sleep?"  
  
"Look, doctor Partridge…I don't need your opinion. Maybe we should call Mom home from the Monahan's. We really need to rehearse."  
  
"Laurie's not here, either. And I don't think she'd appreciate being called home from a date."  
  
Keith slumped. "Oh, yeah, right. Well, that blew that idea to smithereens." He shook his head. He got slowly and carefully up.  
  
Danny watched him. "What are you gonna do now?"  
  
"I don't know…maybe tool around with my guitar," Keith answered. He paused. "Wanna have a little jam session, just you and me?"  
  
Danny grinned. "Yeah!" He felt honored to even be asked.   
  
Keith was still limping a little as Danny followed him outside and into the garage.  
  
"Here, you sit here and I'll get your guitar." Danny indicated the piano bench.  
  
Keith blew out a breath. "Okay, thanks." He sat down, holding his side as he did so. Danny retrieved the guitar, handing it to Keith, then he picked up his bass, slipping the strap over his neck.  
  
They both took a minute to tune the instruments, and once things were square, Danny looked at his brother.  
  
"What song?"  
  
"Here, see if you can pick up on this one." Keith began to play 'Am I Losing You,' and Danny grinned, joining in perfectly. They exchanged approving looks as they continued to play. The song sounded different without the lyrics or the other instruments, and Danny concluded that he loved that way!  
  
Keith ended the music, grinning tiredly at his brother. "That was pretty good."  
  
"Pretty good? It was great! Let's do another one!"  
  
"Okay," Keith's face was scrunched in thought. Then he began the riff for "Lay It On the Line." It wasn't a song that Danny was very familiar with; they rarely played it in concert, but after a few seconds, he managed to get into it.  
  
Keith nodded at him, smiling, and Danny grinned back, plucking the bass with all he had.  
  
The song was over, and Keith nodded. "Not bad, not bad at all. If the group ever breaks up, we can always be studio musicians."  
  
"Yeah, that was cool." Danny slipped out of his guitar strap.  
  
Keith went to put his guitar aside. As he did so, he felt a stab of pain and he winced out loud, nearly dropping the instrument.   
  
Danny looked up and his smile faded as he saw Keith pressing hard into his side.  
  
"Keith, you okay?"  
  
Keith looked up, his eyes full of pain that even Danny could see. "I dunno…these pains are getting sharper."  
  
"Want me to get Mom?"  
  
"No…maybe I just need to go lie down again," he swallowed.  
  
Danny nodded, swallowing as Keith slowly pushed himself up from the bench. Now he really couldn't straighten up. His fingers still digging into his side, he started for the door. Danny went to him, holding onto his arm.  
  
They made it into the kitchen, where Keith stopped by the table.   
  
"All right?" Danny asked.  
  
"Let me rest for a second." Keith gasped. "Oh, man…"  
  
"Wanna sit down?"  
  
"I'll never get back up," Keith clutched the shoulder of Danny's shirt hard in his hand. Danny waited patiently, not taking his eyes off his brother's face.  
  
Still hanging onto Danny's shoulder, Keith moved off toward the living room, where Chris and Tracy were absorbed in the television.  
  
At the staircase, Keith stopped, looking up at the two half-flights.   
  
"You gonna make the stairs okay?" Danny asked, ignoring the blare of the TV set.  
  
"I don't know. Looks pretty steep." Keith gulped.  
  
"How about lying down on the couch?"  
  
"No, they're into their show. I think I can make it up to my room. Maybe," he added hesitantly.  
  
Danny just waited patiently. He really wanted to go get Mom….  
  
"Okay, let's go," Keith said tiredly, grabbing the banister.   
  
Danny let him take a step, then followed. This was crazy. There was no way Keith would be able to make it up there, not hurting the way he was!  
  
Two stairs later, Keith stopped dead still, bending over. "Oh, god…" he uttered softly, leaning harder on Danny.  
  
"Keith?" Danny looked worried.  
  
"I can't do this. Danny, go get Mom…hurry!" Keith pleaded.  
  
"Okay, but…sit…sit down." Danny's heart pounded in his chest.  
  
Keith sank down to the stair, both hands pressing into his side and a look of pure agony on his face.   
  
Making sure he was okay for the moment, Danny leaped off the stairs. "Chris! Come watch Keith, he's really sick! I'm going to the Monahan's to get Mom!"  
  
He flew out the door, leaving it wide open, and Chris got up, scrambling over to the staircase where Keith sat, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Keith, what's wrong?" Chris's young face looked worried as Tracy joined him.  
  
Keith didn't answer. He was too busy trying to fight off the pain. Chris and Tracy exchanged frightened looks.  
  
"Hey, why is the door open?" Laurie's voice startled them and the two youngest Partridges turned to see her come in.  
  
"Something's the matter with Keith," Chris pointed at his brother.  
  
Seeing him sitting there in agony, Laurie hurried to him. "Keith, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's my stomach…" Keith managed to say, his face contorted in pain. "Oh, god, Laurie, help me!"  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder. "Where's Mom?"  
  
"Danny went to get her," Chris answered as Keith cried out,pushing his head against the banister.  
  
Scared, Laurie sat down one stair below her brother. Not knowing really what to do, Laurie just rubbed Keith's arm and brushed the hair away from his face. "It's okay, Keith…come on, take it easy…"  
  
Shirley and Danny burst in, both breathless from their run up the street.  
  
"Keith!" Shirley cried. "Laurie, call an ambulance, then call Reuben!" She directed.  
  
"Okay," Laurie jumped up and ran for the kitchen phone as Shirley put both hands on Keith's shoulders, trying to look at his face.  
  
"Do you want to lie down on the couch, honey? Can you walk over there?" She asked, still a little out of breath.  
  
He flinched, biting his lip hard. "Yeah…"  
  
She and Danny helped him up and slowly and carefully walked him over to the couch, where they eased him down. Shirley put the throw pillows under his head.  
  
"Danny, put his feet up, but be careful!" Shirley ordered.  
  
Danny did as he was told as Keith lay there, holding his middle in agony.  
  
"Let's get a blanket and keep him warm," Shirley called out and Chris ran upstairs to get one.  
  
"Ambulance is coming!" Laurie called from the kitchen. "I'm calling Reuben, but there's no answer!"  
  
"Maybe he's on his way over. He said he had something for me to sign," Shirley said, putting her hand on Keith's forehead. "No fever…what is it, Keith, what's happening to you?" She asked the questions almost absently, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"Oh, Mom, it hurts!" Keith gulped.  
  
"I know, honey. Let me look at your stomach." She pulled his shirt up. The bruise was even darker than before and seemed to have grown in size. It was reaching clear around to his back. She shook her head, baffled. "You're sure it's not your ribs, honey?"  
  
"No…it hurts below my ribcage…" Keith breathed.   
  
"Mom," Laurie stepped up to the scene. "I think that's where his spleen is."  
  
Shirley looked up, her eyes wide. "Are you sure, Laurie?"  
  
She nodded. "It was on my final in anatomy."  
  
Had Ralph's blow ruptured Keith's spleen? If so, Keith was in a lot of danger! Swallowing, Shirley clutched her son's hand, not daring say anything.  
  
There was a siren outside, getting louder by the second.  
  
"Here comes the ambulance!" Chris announced as he and Tracy ran out the door.  
  
"Kids! Don't bother them…Laurie, go get them, will you?"  
  
Laurie obeyed her, following them outside. "Chris, Tracy, come back inside!" she cried. The ambulance was now sitting at the curb, lights flashing eerily in the darkness, and Laurie noticed Reuben's car pulling into the driveway.  
  
It was chaos for a moment: the paramedics bustling to get their equipment, Chris and Tracy, having ignored Laurie's orders, jumping around the lawn excitedly, and Reuben getting out of his car, looking totally flabbergasted.  
  
"Laurie, what's going on?"  
  
"It's Keith…he's having terrible stomach pains. Oh, Reuben, Mom will be so happy you're here!" Now, Laurie burst into tears, and the manager put his arm around her, walking her back to the house, following the paramedics in.  
  
The medics went right to Keith, taking their equipment out and began working on him as Reuben and Laurie stepped in.   
  
"Shirley?" Reuben asked.  
  
Having moved out of the paramedics way, Shirley joined him and Laurie. "Oh, Reuben, I think his spleen's been ruptured!"   
  
Danny gaped at his mother. Her words sounded like serious consequences for Keith!   
  
"He'll be okay, Shirley…" Reuben soothed. He wanted to add something about tomorrow's show gone kaput, but he held his tongue. It was small stuff, anyway, compared to Keith's well-being. "Boy, did this family run over a black cat or something? You've had nothing but bad luck all day!" He shook his head.  
  
Danny whirled, staring. That was it! The chain letter! It had to be! First, Keith got hurt, then Laurie's shopping spree was a bust, then he fell off his skateboard…and now, Keith had a ruptured spleen! He didn't exactly know what that was, but it sounded awfully serious!   
  
With a sudden burst, Danny bolted for the stairs, unnoticed in the confusion. He had to get that letter!  
  
He practically dived into his bedroom, grabbing the trash can and dumping it on the floor. Pawing through the papers, he began to panic. It wasn't there! Where could it have gone…? Wait! Punky. He had it last!  
  
He searched some more, then scoured the room, pulling books off shelves, looking in and under the bed. He came up empty. There was only one solution; Punky had it with him. So, back down the stairs it was.  
  
The paramedics had put Keith on a huge stretcher and were wheeling him toward the door when Danny reappeared. Shirley was gathering her purse and sweater, talking to Laurie.  
  
"Look for the insurance papers and bring them to me in the emergency room, okay? Danny will have to stay here with Chris and Tracy."  
  
"Sure, Mom." Laurie sounded almost dazed.  
  
Danny gulped, watching as they took Keith out the door. Reuben and Shirley followed right behind.  
  
Laurie hurried for the stairs, her face almost as pale as Keith's had been. "Danny, watch the kids. I've got to find those papers."  
  
"Can I use the phone?"  
  
"Whatever, but don't stay on too long. Mom will probably call once they get to the hospital." Laurie called as she ran up the stairs.  
  
Danny made a mad dash for the telephone. As he dialed, he looked around for Chris and Tracy. They were standing by the door, watching the activities going on outside, and he nodded, waiting for Punky - or anyone- to answer.  
  
Finally! "Mr. Lazaar, is Punky there, please? This is Danny Partridge."  
  
Keeping an eye on his siblings, Danny waited yet again, then: "Punky, it's me. Do you have the chain letter? Yeah, I need it! I'll explain when you get here! Punky, please, I need it tonight!" He looked harried. "Well, how long did it say I had to answer it? Oh, no! Then I really need it tonight! Come on, Punk, bring it over, will you? No, I can't come and get it, I'm babysitting!" He frowned in Chris and Tracy's directions. "Okay, okay, I'll come and get it. See you in a little bit. Meet me in front of your house. Bye." Shaking his head, Danny hung up the phone.  
  
He called to Chris and Tracy. "Chris, come here!"  
  
Chris turned from the doorway, and Danny saw the ambulance pulling away. As it did, the siren went on, staying rather loud for a minute, then slowly fading away into the night. "What?"  
  
"I've gotta run over to Punky's. Laurie's upstairs, looking for some papers. You and Tracy sit here and don't move a muscle until one of us gets back."  
  
"Why should we?" Chris looked skeptical.  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll tell Mrs. Monahan to come over and sit with you until I do get back, that's why!"  
  
Chris's eyes widened. "Okay, okay, we'll stay here."  
  
"Thanks. I'll only be a minute. If Laurie comes back down, tell her where I went."  
  
"Won't she be mad?"  
  
"I don't care. This is a matter of life or death." The last words seemed to startle him, and Danny swallowed, starting for the front door.  
  
continued...  



	5. LUCK OF THE PARTRIDGE, PART 5

LUCK OF THE PARTRIDGE, PART 5  
  
Shirley and Reuben were amazed at how full an emergency room could be on a Friday night. There were literally hundreds of people milling around, patients, would-be patients, teenagers, children, old people…it was utter chaos.  
  
Shirley managed to find a seat in a corner and Reuben stood nearby, waiting for some word on Keith. From the looks of it, it would be hours before they heard anything! Shirley had called Dr. Bentley and he'd promised to meet them there, which he had, but once he disappeared through the swinging doors of the treatment area, it seemed all but over.  
  
"Reuben, you can go ahead and go home if you want. I can wait this out. Laurie will be here with the insurance papers soon, anyway," Shirley looked up at the manager.  
  
"Are you kidding, leave you here in the lions den? I'm just waiting for the press to get wind of this. I should be here to handle it," he said firmly.  
  
Shirley smiled, grateful for his loyalty. Looking up, she saw Dr. Bentley's familiar face looking for her among the crowd. She jumped to her feet.  
  
"Ah, there you are. I have some news on Keith, but I'd like to talk to you back in the treatment area. Believe it or not, it's not so hectic back there." The doctor smiled.  
  
Reuben and Shirley followed him through the mass of people, back to the end of the hallway and through the doors.  
  
"Busy night, huh?" Reuben asked as they passed several rooms filled with various patients with various problems.  
  
"Fridays always are. Here, here's an empty room where we can talk." The doctor led them into a tiny examination room.  
  
"I thought we were going to see Keith," Shirley looked worried.  
  
"Keith is upstairs, getting prepped for surgery." At Shirley's gasp, Dr. Bentley went on. "Keith's spleen has been ruptured. He's been bleeding into his stomach, probably from the moment it happened. He told me he was playing football."  
  
Horrified at this news, Shirley nodded, her eyes wet with tears. "This morning, he and some friends were. Can you stop the bleeding?"  
  
"That's what we're going to try and do…I do have to tell you that, since the bleeding has been occurring for such a long time, he could have some very serious complications. He's just lucky he didn't get peritonitis, although I must be truthful and warn you that he still could."  
  
Shirley looked up at Reuben. "Oh, dear Lord!"  
  
Dr. Bentley put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll do the best we can. The odds are with him. I'll be doing the surgery myself, so I'll be able to tell you first hand what I find when I go in there. He still has a few minutes before they actually put him under, if you'd like to see him."  
  
"Yes, oh, yes," Shirley nodded.  
  
"Uh, want me to wait here for Laurie?" Reuben asked.  
  
"If you don't mind…"  
  
Reuben smiled, giving her a quick comforting hug.  
  
===  
  
Keith lay on a gurney in the hallway outside the operating room. An orderly was fussing with the I.V. that was attached to his hand, finally laying the bottle on top of the blanket that draped him.  
  
"He's coherent, but quite sleepy, due to the blood loss. You'll have a little less than five minutes before we have to take him in," the doctor told Shirley as they approached.  
  
"Thank you." Shirley told him, moving towards her son.  
  
He was lying there with his eyes closed. His face, surrounded by the dark hair and lashes, was very pale. In fact, his eyelashes looked almost black there against his ghostly countenance. Shirley swallowed, gently putting her hand on his shoulder. "Keith, honey."  
  
His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her, a little fear in his eyes. "Hi, Mom."  
  
"How are you feeling, darling? Have they at least stopped the pain?"  
  
"Yeah…" he swallowed. "I have to have surgery."  
  
"I know." She petted his forehead. "Now do you see why I hate football?"  
  
He smiled tiredly. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Mom."  
  
Her tears were escaping, now. "Oh, Keith, I just want you to be all right."  
  
"Me, too," he swallowed. "I'm scared." He said it so softly, she barely heard it.  
  
"Don't be…you just concentrate on getting better. Let me do the worrying."  
  
He nodded, gulping.   
  
From the corner of her eye, she saw the nurse and orderly coming, and she leaned down. "It's time for you to go in, sweetheart. I'll be there when you wake up…I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," he stared longingly up at her as she gently kissed his face.  
  
Stepping back, she let them take him away.  
  
===  
  
Chris and Tracy found themselves pretty much alone. Laurie was still upstairs, searching for Keith's insurance papers, and Danny had come in with another paper, dashing right past them, up the stairs.  
  
And so, a little confused with the goings-on around them, the two smallest Partridges in the nest just huddled together there on the sofa and watched television until they couldn't watch anymore.  
  
Upstairs, though, Danny couldn't think of television or anything else as he sat cross-legged on his bed, writing furiously. He only had until midnight - just 3 hours - to get ten copies written, stuffed with a dollar and mailed or, Punky had ominously informed him, the Partridge Luck would take its toll and Keith would possibly die as a result.   
  
The letter was nearly two full pages long, and Danny copied as fast as his chubby little hands would let him, ignoring the writer's cramp he was getting from clutching the pencil too tight. Keith's life was more important than a little discomfort, he told himself. So, on he wrote; on and on and on. It was hard to see the letter through the tears in his eyes, but he kept writing. After all, should Keith die - heaven forfend! - it would be all on his freckled little head!  
  
Laurie peeked in the room. "Danny, I found the papers, and I'm going to the hospital, now. You'd better go downstairs and keep an eye on the kids."  
  
He replied with only a loud sob, and Laurie frowned. "Danny?" She pushed the door open farther. Seeing him in near hysterics on the bed, she went to him. "Danny, what's wrong? Oh, honey, are you worried about Keith?"  
  
He just nodded, not daring even look up, or he would lose it. Besides, he was only on the fourth copy! Still six more to go!  
  
Laurie put a sisterly hand on his head. "Look, I know you're worried, we all are, but it'll work out okay. Keith's been through a lot worse."  
  
"No! Not this time, not with all this bad luck I brought him!" Danny shouted, trying to write even faster.  
  
"What?" Laurie frowned. Now she leaned over, trying to see what he was doing. "Danny, what are you talking about?"  
  
He looked up at her with the look of a raving maniac. "The letter! The chain letter! I threw it away this morning. I didn't answer it, and now Keith's gonna die!"  
  
She gaped at him. "Chain letter?"  
  
He picked it up, nearly pushing it in her face, his eyes still wide with fright. "I still have six copies to make or Keith will die!" he cried. Why didn't she understand?  
  
Her expression softened. "Danny, answering - or not answering - a chain letter doesn't have anything to do with Keith being sick. He got hurt playing football."  
  
"Yeah, after I threw the stupid letter away!" He shook his head and continued writing.  
  
Laurie's heart swelled with love for him. How could she make him understand? "Danny," she took his right arm, so at least he would stop writing. "Listen to me."  
  
"Let go! I have to get these finished!" He tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but she was firm.  
  
"No! No, you don't!" She held his wrist, her eyes locking into his. "Leave these letters here and come with me to the hospital. Keith is going to be okay, Danny, I promise. He needs us there, to pray for him and to be there for him, to love him. That's what will make him pull through. Love, Danny, not luck. There is nothing in this world stronger than love!"  
  
Her words oscillated around him. He stared at her, saw the determination on her face, and blinked.   
  
She stared back, unwavering, but knowing now that he finally understood.  
  
He began to cry all over again, and she pulled him to her, holding him as tight as she could.  
  
===  
  
The emergency room had quieted down considerably by the time Laurie and Danny arrived. They found Shirley easily. Reuben was off making a phone call, and Shirley was almost dozing in a chair when they approached.  
  
"Mom!" Laurie called, hurrying toward her with Danny in tow.  
  
Shirley looked up, surprised to see the both of them. "Laurie, Danny! Where are the kids?" She stood up.  
  
"Mrs. Monahan's watching them. They were asleep when we left," Laurie explained.   
  
"How's Keith? What's happening?"  
  
"Well, he's in surgery right now. You were right about his spleen, it's been ruptured."  
  
"But he's gonna be okay, right?" Danny asked anxiously.  
  
"Of course he is, honey," Shirley said gently, putting her hand on her head. To Laurie, she said, "Did you bring the papers?"  
  
Laurie produced them from her pocketbook. "They're right here. Mom, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Let's go turn these papers in, first, okay, honey? Danny, you wait here for Reuben. He just went to make a call."  
  
Danny nodded, sitting down as his mother and sister moved off.  
  
After they gave the desk clerk the insurance papers, Laurie pulled Shirley aside. "Mom, did you know that Danny thinks all this happened to Keith because he didn't answer a chain letter?" Laurie glanced back at her little brother.  
  
Shirley's mouth opened. "A chain letter?"  
  
Laurie nodded. "He got one in the mail this morning and Punky convinced him that Keith got hurt because Danny threw the letter away. I found him in his room, hysterical, trying to hurry and make copies before, as he put it, he 'killed Keith.'"  
  
Shirley shook her head in amazement. "Oh, no…all this time, he's been thinking this all his fault? That poor boy…" She shook her head again. "Leave it to Punky!"  
  
"Exactly. I think I've pretty well convinced him otherwise, but it wasn't easy. That kid is determined."  
  
"Thank you, honey, for taking care of it…I honestly had no idea he was in such turmoil. I suppose I was just too worried about Keith myself."  
  
Laurie nodded. "I wonder how he's coming along, anyway?"  
  
Hearing Reuben's voice behind them and they turned, joining him and Danny.  
  
"Any word on Keith?" Reuben asked.  
  
"Not yet," Shirley sighed, sitting down next to Danny and pulling him to her, giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" A kiss, from his mother, in front of God and everybody?!  
  
"I love you, you know that?"  
  
"Okay, but jeez, Mom…" He nearly rubbed the freckles right off his face, trying his best to look disgusted. Then he looked at her and grinned.  
  
She laughed.  
  
===  
  
Still dressed in his surgical scrubs, Dr. Bentley approached Reuben and the Partridges, only getting about half way to them before being bombarded with questions as they all came out of their seats.  
  
He held up his hands. "Woah, now…I have good news…Keith made it through the surgery with flying colors…we were able to stop the bleeding, but we had to remove the spleen to do it."  
  
"Oh, my, will that give him any problems later on?" Shirley asked worriedly.  
  
"It shouldn't; he should be able to live a normal life without it."  
  
"He doesn't live a normal life, now." Danny just had to chime in. He felt Laurie's nails in the nape of his neck and he winced.  
  
"Can we see him?"  
  
"Well, he'll be in his room in a little bit…give him five minutes."  
  
"Me, too?" Danny looked hopeful.  
  
"Everyone can go up, but only two of you at a time, okay? Don't want to overwhelm him…he'll still be coming out from under the anesthesia." Dr. Bentley smiled.   
  
"Uh, Doc, can you tell me when exactly he'll be able to get back to performing again?" Reuben asked.  
  
"Reuben!" Shirley, Laurie and Danny were horrified.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but we already lost out on tomorrow…and I need to know, so I can plan around this!" he explained.  
  
"You know, that's a very good question, and one that I can't answer just right now. First we have to see how fast he begins healing from the incision; without his spleen it will take longer than it would be normally. He certainly won't be able to do anything strenuous for at least six weeks if we want him to heal properly. Then after that, depending on his physical strength and stamina, it could very well be another two weeks."  
  
Reuben groaned. Two months? That was it, his career as a manager was over!  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Bentley, for taking such good care of Keith," Shirley said.  
  
"You'd better talk to Keith before you say that, Mrs. Partridge," the doctor grinned. "He was none too happy with me when I told him he needed the surgery. Just wasn't my lucky day, I guess."  
  
Danny's head snapped up. There was that word again! He felt Shirley's and Laurie's eyes on him and he shook his head.   
  
"Well, come on, let's go upstairs and see your brother," Shirley put her arm around him.  
  
===  
  
Approaching Keith's room, Shirley looked inside to make sure he was there. She saw him there in the bed and looked down at Danny.  
  
"I think Danny and I should go in, first," she said, and Laurie nodded in agreement.  
  
Danny looked up at his mother. "Me? You want me to go in?"  
  
"I think it's a good idea, don't you?"  
  
Swallowing, he nodded, and she nudged him forward. They crossed the threshold, and Shirley stopped, standing by the door while Danny moved toward the bed.   
  
Keith was on his back, an oxygen tube taped to his nose and a sleepy look on his face. His eyes were half-open and he blinked as Danny stepped up to the bed.  
  
"Keith," Danny said softly.  
  
Keith turned his head towards him and Danny stared. There were dark circles under Keith's eyes and he looked so worn! Danny swallowed.  
  
"Keith, I'm sorry you got hurt, but the doctor says you're gonna be okay. I just want you to know that I'll be there for you. If you need anything, you just ask, okay?"  
  
Keith answered by closing his eyes and opening them again. "Thanks, Danny," he whispered.  
  
Danny grinned, his heart leaping in his chest. He hesitated, reaching over and squeezing Keith's hand. That brought a weak smile from his brother, and Danny grinned even wider.  
  
Shirley stepped up behind her middle son. "Feel better now, Danny?"  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes back to their cheerful selves. "Yeah, Mom, thanks."  
  
She smiled, pulling him towards her.  
  
===  
  
It was a good five days before Dr. Bentley determined Keith was strong enough to go home.   
  
As Laurie and Shirley slowly helped him into the back door, he was surprised to find a small party going on in the kitchen. There were pizza boxes on the table and a hand-lettered sign taped to the shutters above the counter that read: "WELCOME HOME, KEITH!"  
  
"Surprise!" Danny, Laurie, Tracy, Reuben and Chris stood by the table to greet him.  
  
Keith smiled. "Wow, this is groovy! Pizza and everything!" He looked over at Shirley. "Is pizza on my diet, I hope?"  
  
"I already asked Dr. Bentley. He said as long as it's not too spicy," she said as she and Laurie sat him at the table.  
  
"Good thing we didn't have Mr. Kincaid make it, then," Danny said, to Reuben's sneer.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. By the way, Reuben, the doctor asked what I had to eat that day. When I told him about your chili, he almost blamed my pain on you." Keith looked up at the manager.  
  
Reuben nearly bristled. "It wasn't that bad."  
  
"No, it wasn't, but he said it didn't help."  
  
Danny grinned at Reuben. At least he wasn't going down alone!  
  
Keith looked down at his place setting. Seeing a stack of mail there, he asked Laurie, "What's all this?"  
  
"Get well wishes from your fans and friends. There's a whole sack load in the living room. These are the ones that came today." She grinned. "Mrs. Monahan is baking you a cake and knitting you a sweater. She said she'll be over today to get your measurements."  
  
Keith moaned, shaking his head. "Just what I need," he laughed along with everyone else.   
  
"Go ahead, honey, read your cards. There really have been some lovely ones. You have a lot of friends out there," Shirley urged.  
  
He took the top one. Pulling the card out, he read the front, then opened it. Inside sat a furry rabbit's foot keychain. He looked up.  
  
"Now, who would send me a rabbit's foot?" he looked perplexed. "They didn't even bother to sign the card."  
  
Laurie and Shirley both looked at Danny. He grinned, shrugging. "Looks like they just wanted to send a little luck your way. You really could use some, you know."  
  
"That's for sure," Laurie said, looking out the kitchen window. "Here comes Mrs. Monahan with her cake."  
  
Danny followed Laurie's gaze. "And her tape measure," he added.  
  
Keith looked up. "Oh, no…"  
  
"Quick, rub the rabbit's foot! Maybe the earth will open up and…" Danny began.  
  
"Kids," Shirley's voice had a warning tone to it as she opened the back door. "Mrs. Monahan!"  
  
"Hello, Shirley…I saw you drive up…where's that poor little Keith?" The woman, shorter, darker and stockier than Shirley almost pushed her way in. "There you are, darling! How do you feel? You don't look so good, honey. Here's my prize winning fudge cake. That will put spring back into your step!"  
  
Her words were in a rush, not giving Keith a chance to even answer. He just smiled and nodded politely as she sat the cake down on the table in front of him, looking at Shirley.  
  
"He can have cake, can't he? I wasn't sure, but now I see you're feeding him…what's this, pizza? Oh, Shirley, bad choice…it'll ruin his complexion!" She took Keith's chin in her hand. "And he's got such a beautiful face! Those eyes, look at those eyes! The sweater I'm knitting will really bring out those eyes! But first I need your measurements. Can you stand up, darling? No, of course not, you're still weak from your operation, aren't you? Well, we can do it from here. Here, honey, give me your arm."  
  
She pulled his right arm out straight and ran the tape measure from his shoulder to his wrist as he looked pleadingly up at Shirley.  
  
She, Reuben and the others were doing their best not to laugh out loud, watching as Mrs. Monahan continued to measure. She flipped the tape around his neck, telling herself the measurements as she went, then reached down, slipping it around his chest.   
  
The rabbit's foot was in his right hand and he glanced at Laurie, who had to turn away before she burst. Shooting her a withering look, he sighed, tossing the rabbit's foot behind him. All he could do now was let Mrs. Monahan keep measuring as his family watched in near hysterics.  
  
So much for luck!  
  
==THE END==  
  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
